


情苗

by AOBlaz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOBlaz/pseuds/AOBlaz
Summary: 古斯塔夫迎来了他的发情期





	情苗

**Author's Note:**

> 在写了一万字还没有发展到三批或者四批以后决定先发一下，

　　古斯塔夫躺在床上，怀里抱着被子的一个角。他并没有倦意，躺在床上只是因为腰有些酸，用不上力气——他的发情期快到了，这让他整个人都变得懒洋洋的，从小腹开始蔓延的酸胀感和灼热感像是某种植物的触须卷着他的神经末梢。  
　　  
　　屋子里只有他一个人，吉尔斯马上就要回来了，奥利弗会晚一些，而朱利安正在任务归来的直升机上。医生翻了个身，两条腿夹住剩下的被子，而马上他就听见了门锁咔哒的声响。  
　　  
　　“我回来了，”吉尔斯有些急匆匆地走进房间，俯下身在古斯塔夫的额头上吻了一下，“希望我没迟到，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
　　  
　　“发情期还没开始，”古斯塔夫支起身子，用一个落在面颊上的吻回报了对方，“不过马上就到了，我们可以……先做一下准备。”他的alpha看起来松了一口气，转过身坐在床边，伸手梳理着医生在枕头上蹭乱了的短发。古斯塔夫向他靠过去，鼻尖埋进吉尔斯的肩膀闻着他的气味。高大的男人闻起来像是折断的松木和山谷清晨的空气，从他年轻时他的味道就可以让医生安下心来。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯当然知道他们要做些什么准备，他的omega需要亲吻和爱抚，和发情期开始之后的性爱。古斯塔夫在床上的时候不算那么开放，至少和吉尔斯是这样，而年长的男人也偏爱更为传统的性爱方式。他有些时候会好奇奥利弗的小花招，那个小混蛋总会有很多办法让古斯塔夫啜泣着求饶。在他们一起上床的时候医生也会本能地寻求吉尔斯的帮助，让他从过度的快感甚至是疼痛中解脱出来，吉尔斯有时会帮他，有时则是和奥利弗一起让他射到彻底干涸，再躺在吉尔斯怀里昏昏沉沉地睡过去。  
　　  
　　“你在想什么？”古斯塔夫突然开口打断了吉尔斯颇为肮脏下流的性幻想，男人愣了一下，空气里omega发情的味道渐渐变浓。他转过头去在古斯塔夫脖子旁用力嗅了两下，他身上还残留着一些医务室的消毒水味，而更多的是古斯塔夫自己的味道。吉尔斯也说不清那到底像什么，蜂蜜、红酒或是酒心巧克力？他不知道，古斯塔夫闻起来甜蜜而粘稠，让他情不自禁更用力地抽了抽鼻子。  
　　  
　　“没什么，不过我想我们可以开始了。”吉尔斯说，一边在那块散发着让他的阴茎逐渐勃起味道的皮肤上印上一个吻痕。古斯塔夫伸手搂住了他的肩膀，两个人便一起倒在了床上。  
　　  
　　他还没来得及脱衣服，而古斯塔夫只穿了一件白衬衫，还没有系扣子，那让吉尔斯觉得他的阴茎已经把运动裤顶起来了。古斯塔夫搂着他的脖子给了他一个迫不及待的亲吻，舌头缠着舌头，法国人从来都很擅长亲吻，而当接吻的双方都是土生土长的法国人时，这个吻就会像是一支小夜曲一样美妙了。医生的喉咙里发出些愉快的呻吟，他的手指扣在吉尔斯的后颈上，他们贴得太紧了以至于吉尔斯甚至腾不出手去解自己的裤子。  
　　  
　　“别这样，好医生，别——”在他们好不容易分开半厘米的时候吉尔斯笑着求饶起来，“至少让我把衣服脱了好吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果没问题的话，你可以再慢一点。”古斯塔夫松开紧扣在对方后颈上的手指，放任自己陷入柔软的被子里。他现在脸颊热的发烫，头顶那里就像有团火在燃烧，古斯塔夫发现自己正被吉尔斯的动作所吸引，吉尔斯的手就像吸铁石——而他的视线就像个沉重的铁块。  
　　  
　　“come on……我得说这套衣服实在是有些严实。”“想必你穿他的时候花了不少时间。”吉尔斯直到这时才意识到运动裤的系带被打成了一个死结，这给他带来了不小的麻烦，他奋力地与那根细细的绳子作斗争，前额浮现出一层细密的汗珠。“别拿我寻开心，古斯塔夫，你知道我不擅长这个。”  
　　  
　　“看来如果我不帮你，那你一定会和这根绳子纠缠到发情期结束。”古斯塔夫用手肘将上半身撑起，让自己离吉尔斯更近一步。他拿走吉尔斯笨拙的双手，将指尖卡在死结中间，小心翼翼地将那个绕紧的部位打开。情欲让古斯塔夫头晕目眩，但他顺利地完成了任务。很快吉尔斯那条松垮垮的运动裤就从他结实的大腿滑落，变了形的细绳也被古斯塔夫扔在了一边。  
　　  
　　发情期的古斯塔夫就像个火炉，在两人肌肤相触的那一刻，吉尔斯觉得自己像是被火焰灼伤了。他将古斯塔夫禁锢在床垫中，用舌尖仔细舔舐着他的皮肤，在他光滑高热的前胸上留下一道道水痕。omega的乳尖是个神奇的东西，它平日里总是隐藏在贴身衣物下面，安静地蛰伏在那里，而现在它会变硬变红，暴露在空气当中。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯一贯例行非常传统的做爱方式，他和古斯塔夫结合的第一步一定会有段不长不短的前戏。他对古斯塔夫的乳尖总是那么着迷，他喜欢在自己揉搓或是啃咬到那里时古斯塔夫的反应。对于omega来说，乳尖是他们的致命敏感点，极少数仅仅靠着对乳尖的刺激就能高潮——真让人觉得不可思议。  
　　  
　　“嘘……。”吉尔斯腾出一根手指放在古斯塔夫的唇前，“古斯塔夫，如果接下来你感到很疼，那么请狠狠敲我的脑袋，让我保持清醒。”“你觉得那时我会比你更清醒，是吗？”古斯塔夫不知道他的alpha要开始做些什么，但他坚信吉尔斯不会伤害他，他不是奥利弗，那个可恶的天主教徒总是没完没了地折腾自己。松木与晨露的清香让他陷入情欲的泥沼，并在那个深不见底的水潭中沉没。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯没有尝试过持久且不间断地刺激乳尖，但今天他想试一试，或许他的医生就是其中的“万分之一”，“omega的身体蕴藏着无限的可能”——他曾经听别人这样说过。  
　　  
　　“吉尔斯？”  
　　  
　　“我在这里。”吉尔斯俯下身子，使自己的嘴唇紧贴着乳晕。  
　　  
　　他将舌尖抵住乳尖中心的凹陷，并在那里轻轻撩拨，每当吉尔斯围绕着乳晕轻舔时，古斯塔夫的身体就会抑制不住地抽搐，这是吉尔斯没有预料到的。“之前我一直都冷落了它们，”吉尔斯抬起头，窥视着古斯塔夫满脸的红潮，“你的反应是这样激烈，以至于……”  
　　  
　　吉尔斯清楚地看见古斯塔夫身下的床单出现了一片深色的水痕，这也就意味着他被刺激得流出了液体，剧烈且波状的快感侵袭着他的大脑，让他的后穴不受控制地打开。吉尔斯的舌尖像条灵巧冰冷的蛇，在乳尖上反复滑动，给予古斯塔夫潮水喷涌般的快感。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯的牙齿咬住左边的硬块，湿热的嘴唇吮吸着藏在乳尖里的输乳管窦，一股暖流顺着古斯塔夫胸前的神经爬遍他的四肢，让他的小腹酸胀，硬起的阴茎小幅度地跳动。脑神经传递给他一个即将高潮的信息，却被下一秒的空虚所打断——吉尔斯离开了他的乳尖，正对着那里小口地吹气。古斯塔夫在迷乱间试图触碰他硬得发痛的阴茎，吉尔斯看准机会将他拦下，伸手牢牢控制住他的右手腕，继而握住他的手掌，将医生的手引到右边的乳尖。  
　　  
　　“古斯塔夫。”  
　　  
　　吉尔斯在吮吸的间隙小声地呼唤着爱人的名字，他知道古斯塔夫会自己刺激那里，就像他想的那样。“如果你想射，请不要抑制自己。”  
　　  
　　古斯塔夫用力揉搓着他的乳尖，就像泄愤般折磨着那个可怜的硬块。他的意识有些涣散，脑子里挤满了安定与快感，吉尔斯柔软肥厚的嘴唇就像一个吸盘，足以吸出他的灵魂。  
　　  
　　他就快要高潮了，肉体与灵魂的双重刺激让古斯塔夫爆发出几声啜泣，他用指尖掐住早已通红的乳晕，等待着吉尔斯——忽然间一道白光从他的眼前闪过，他的阴茎胡乱抽搐了几下，乳白色的精液喷洒在床单上。与腺体冲撞造成的前列腺高潮不同，乳腺高潮更让他头晕目眩，也更持久绵长。古斯塔夫在吉尔斯毫无技巧的刺激中差点停止呼吸，这让他流出了生理的眼泪。  
　　  
　　这是古斯塔夫在这次发情期中的第一次高潮，他过了好一会才缓过神。吉尔斯坚硬的阴茎正紧贴着自己的大腿，从后穴中流出的液体几乎要浸湿整张床单。  
　　  
　　“我看到你在高潮的那一刻……”吉尔斯的喉结翻滚，“你翻白眼的时候不是很好看。”  
　　  
　　“闭嘴。”  
　　  
　　高大的男人无视了爱人低低的抱怨声，他低下头吻医生的嘴唇，古斯塔夫有些心不在焉地回应他，毕竟刚刚的高潮让他的意识还处在漂浮的状态。他用手指尖想都知道吉尔斯到底是跟谁学的那么多花样，但他也惊讶于自己的身体真的会做出那样的……胸口被过度揉搓吮吸的乳头还肿胀着，甚至有些隐隐的痛感，吉尔斯还在有意无意地用指腹抚摸它们，每一下都让古斯塔夫想要往后逃。  
　　  
　　“别走，”意识到医生想缩起来的男人轻笑出声，他结束了这个吻，转而向下咬在他的喉结上，“你现在准备好了吗？”  
　　  
　　“如果你想说发情期……那么是的。”古斯塔夫叹了一口气，手指插进吉尔斯毛茸茸的短发里。他现在才真正感觉到热潮袭击了他，穴口湿得一塌糊涂，医生有些难受地挪了挪身子，想要避开床单上被他的体液沾湿的那一块。  
　　  
　　“明天要换床单了。”他低声咕哝着，伸手抚摸吉尔斯的脸以索求一个真正的吻。男人直起身子满足了他，舌头绕进他的齿间，舔舐直到他浑身发抖，双腿无意识地打开夹住吉尔斯紧实的腰。“那我们可以准备上正餐了。”唇舌交叠的时候吉尔斯低声说道，古斯塔夫懊恼地发出闷哼，压着对方的后颈再一次吻上去权当是他的回答。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯继续抚摸着他，从胸口向下直到腿间，他推着古斯塔夫的膝盖让他把腿再分开一些，直到他几乎是以一个待产的羞耻姿势躺在他身下为止。  
　　  
　　“我能闻到你已经迫不及待了。”他低声说着，鼻尖埋在医生肩膀上嗅闻着那股甜蜜粘稠的气息，双手抓着古斯塔夫蜜色的大腿。医生的脖子仰过去，在吉尔斯的面前毫无顾忌地露出自己最脆弱的部分。他低声呻吟着，alpha的气味开始让他觉得难以控制自己，他想要更多，想要吉尔斯的阴茎进入他，男人的手指掐在腿上带来的疼痛比起那股渴望来说微不足道。  
　　  
　　“吉尔斯……”医生叫着，换来的是落在他腰间的亲吻，连牙齿一起用上，给他烙上一个情色的痕迹。  
　　  
　　“自己抓着膝盖，古斯塔夫。”他的长官向他发出命令，而头昏脑涨的古斯塔夫毫不犹豫便执行了。不仅仅是alpha的信息素让他本能地想要服从，而是在平常的日子里他也早就习惯了吉尔斯低沉的声音指示他应该怎么做，“向左”或者“保护我的后背”，他爱着吉尔斯沉稳冷静的声音，在床上也不例外。  
　　  
　　“是的，是的……”古斯塔夫回应着，半睁开眼睛想知道吉尔斯下一步打算做什么。而当他向下看去的时候，他自己的身体全部进入了他的视线——被啃咬到肿胀的乳头，因为情欲而泛红的皮肤，大腿上一圈属于吉尔斯的指痕，还有他不知廉耻大开着的双腿。吉尔斯正撑起身子注视着他，他一向自持的灰蓝色眼睛里翻滚着欲望的火焰。男人粗糙的手掌按着医生的腹部滑下去，却刻意忽略了他又半醒过来的阴茎，直接滑到那个已经湿透了的穴口。  
　　  
　　他看着吉尔斯的手指进入了他，两根一起插入了他渴求已久的身体搅动着。医生反射性地咬住了嘴唇，不想让自己发出那么多羞耻的声音，但是他的腰部已经挺了起来，随着男人手指抽送的动作迎合着，想要得到更进一步的满足，发情期和围绕着他的alpha信息素让他脑子里除了性什么也剩不下。古斯塔夫低声呜咽着男人的名字，吉尔斯用落在他胸口的亲吻回应了他，然后加上了第三根手指，把古斯塔夫的穴口彻底撑开。  
　　  
　　“……再高一点”男人俯下身咬着omega的耳垂，一只手扶着古斯塔夫的腰，膝盖垫在他的身下让医生整个身体折过去。他完全勃起的阴茎就靠在omega的后穴旁边，而医生因为性器灼热的触感而忍不住收紧了穴口。“吉尔斯……！”他几乎要开始抗议了，而吉尔斯的手指又在他身体里搅动了几圈后却突然抽了出去。  
　　  
“怎么……啊！”空虚感让古斯塔夫屈起身子，他浸满了欲望的双眼向alpha投去惊疑的目光。吉尔斯依然搂着他的腰，他渴望着的那根性器就贴在他腿上，被两个人的体液沾得湿漉漉的。他在抚摸医生的腹部和胸口，还有腰侧——古斯塔夫的腰很敏感，吉尔斯深知这一点，一些若有若无的抚摸和触碰就能让他发出呻吟，让后穴把他咬得更紧。

他俯下身，嘴唇吻过古斯塔夫的眼角，他的omega依然遵从着他的要求自己扶着膝盖分开双腿，这让吉尔斯忍不住生出些更为恶劣的想法来。“古斯塔夫，”他说，一边贴着他的耳朵喷出灼热的气息，“说‘请你操我，长官’。”  
　　  
　　医生似乎花了几秒钟时间来理解这个指令——他先是愣住了，然后染满了情欲红潮的脸突然变得更加滚烫。“别这样……”他抗议着，但吉尔斯动了动，阴茎在他的大腿上滑过去，于是古斯塔夫就闭上了嘴，视线有些慌乱地挪到一边。  
　　  
　　“吉尔斯……”他的语气听起来颇有些无奈了，但是夹杂在其中的喘息和微弱呻吟声让他不管说什么都听起来像是邀请，“你这个……你……”男人俯身下去吻那对已经说不出一句完整话语的嘴唇，手上加了些力气捏住医生的柔韧的侧腰，“这是长官的命令，古斯塔夫……快一点。”  
　　  
　　在听到命令这个词的时候古斯塔夫的身体一瞬间的颤抖起来，带上色情意味以后这个词语似乎敲开了医生的某个开关。服从他吧，他的脑子里有个声音这样对他说，吉尔斯会给自己所要的，而自己只需要开口发出那几个音节就够了。欲望一点点打磨掉他的羞耻心，吉尔斯开始吻他的胸口，舌尖轻触被蹂躏得红肿的乳头，这一次他没来得及咬住嘴唇而是猝不及防地叫了出来。  
　　  
　　“别……！吉尔斯，吉尔斯……天啊，”医生喘息着，抬起腰把自己的下半身向着男人送过去，omega的情潮彻底地控制了他的大脑，而他也放任自己陷入其中——因为他知道是他最信任的人在拥抱着他。  
　　  
　　“长官，操我……请。”他嗫嚅着说出了那句话，而得到满足的男人咬上他的胸口留下一圈掠食者的标记。他挪动着身体，把古斯塔夫摆成一个最适合被进入的姿势，然后最后一次低下头吻了医生的嘴唇。“马上就给你想要的。”吉尔斯低声说，一手扶着自己的阴茎慢慢顶进了古斯塔夫的穴口里。  
　　  
　　他得到了让人窒息的欢迎，古斯塔夫的身体早就已经为他的alpha而完全准备好了，湿热的穴口在性器插进来的那一刻咬紧了他。医生脸上露出意识抽离一般的迷醉表情来，他的双腿已经因为过长时间保持分开的姿势而有些僵硬，但他仍然没有放下扶着自己膝盖的手。吉尔斯的手掌按上他的腿根而让他更进一步打开自己的身体，阴茎毫不怜惜地整根没入再抽出，在他做这一切的时候那双灰蓝色的眼睛一直在注视着古斯塔夫。  
　　  
　　情欲焚烧着古斯塔夫的身体，他几乎是不可控制地想要更多，干裂的嘴唇半张着渴望亲吻。吉尔斯吻他的眼角，舌尖舐去因为被彻底满足而溢出眼眶的泪水，医生抬起头用嘴唇找到他的，伸出舌头示意他吻得更深。吉尔斯照做了，舌尖几乎插到他的喉咙，从上面和下面一起侵犯着他，宣示着属于alpha的所有权。他能闻见医生身上逐渐沾染了他的味道，而这让他更为满足了。  
　　  
　　“怎么样？”男人问话的时候嘴唇依然贴着他的，而医生看起来已经只剩下喘息的力气了，“……不能再期待更多了。”他低声说着，露出一个无力的笑容，然后在吉尔斯下一次用力撞上他的敏感点时尖声叫出来，后穴猛地绞紧男人的欲望。  
　　  
　　吉尔斯吸了一口气，摆动着腰加快了抽送的速度，肉体碰撞的声音和穴口被搅动发出的水声全都钻进了医生的耳朵。平时他会因为这些下流的声响而感到羞耻，可发情期让他的欲望占了上风，让他甚至还想索取更多。吉尔斯开始咬他的脖子了，那是每一个alpha的本能，驱使着他去寻找医生身上信息素最浓的那个地方。  
　　  
　　古斯塔夫转过脸，让吉尔斯的嘴唇和鼻尖可以碰到自己脖子后面那块已经浮现的腺体，男人伸出舌头轻舔着，感受古斯塔夫像是被电击一般猛地绷直又放松下来的身体。  
　　  
　　“……不行。”他的医生紧闭着眼，拒绝了他更进一步的索取。吉尔斯稍微顿了顿，让自己从alpha的本能中清醒过来，他抬起头吻在离腺体更远一些的颈侧，一边轻声安慰着他，“不，我不会做的，放松点古斯塔夫……”他再次舔了舔omega的性腺，有些恋恋不舍地在边缘留下几个咬痕便抬起了头。“我去戴个套子，”他说，阴茎从医生的身体中抽出，男人伸手拉开床头的抽屉把那个小东西握到手里。“别拿错尺寸。”医生低声说着，在这片刻的暂停之中他放下了已经快要僵硬的双腿，伸手遮住自己的眼睛，不想去看一片狼藉的下身。  
　　  
　　他很久没有度过一个这样激烈的发情期了，甚至吉尔斯撕开包装的声音对他来说都是种刺激。他听着吉尔斯把小塑料袋丢进垃圾桶，再把那层薄薄的东西套在阴茎上。吉尔斯俯身下来给了他一个吻，这意味着他们可以继续下去了。  
　　  
　　“我觉得有点累。”古斯塔夫说，吉尔斯笑了笑，伸手下去抓住医生正吐出液体的阴茎，粗糙的指腹擦过敏感的小孔，“你的小家伙可不是这么说的古斯塔夫，你得……再坚持一会。”在医生从快感的鞭挞中醒过来之前，男人已经把他的腿架到了肩膀上，俯身向下压住医生柔韧的身躯，再把正等待着的欲望一点一点重新挤进他的身体，“不过剩下的交给我就好。”  
　　  
　　他把性器重新完全插进古斯塔夫的身体之后便马上开始了抽送，已经彻底被打开了的穴口毫无抗拒的意思，反而在每一次吉尔斯插到最深处的时候便紧紧地缠上来。男人注视着医生的脸，他能看清他的表情从克制到完全因为欲望而涣散，颤抖着的嘴唇中断断续续地溢出他的名字，双手举过头顶死死握住了床头栏杆，似乎想要从快感的浪潮中寻找最后一点依靠。

　　吉尔斯扶着他的双腿把他的身体彻底折过去，伸手握住古斯塔夫指关节已经有些发白的手，让他松开那根可怜的栏杆，再与他十指相扣。  
　　  
高潮结束之后古斯塔夫闭着眼睛怎么也不肯再挪动哪怕一厘米，甚至连吉尔斯抱他去洗澡的要求都拒绝了。他枕在吉尔斯的手臂上，看着男人把用过的套子打了个结丢进垃圾桶。

“感觉如何？”吉尔斯又问了一次，古斯塔夫懒洋洋地在床上翻了个身，枕在男人的手臂上闭上了眼睛。“我可能得歇一会才能来第二次……”医生喃喃地说着，他的发情期总是因为任务或者过多的伤患而被他强行用抑制剂压过去，这让他真正的发情期就显得格外激烈而冗长。吉尔斯低下头吻了吻他的额头，用另一边手臂把他抱进了怀里。

“睡吧，我猜还要等一会别人才会回来。”

　　*

　　奥利弗穿过走廊，寒冷让他的眉毛拧在一起，考虑到不久之后即将发生的事情，他站在原地想了想，终于决定迈开步子。

　　就在这时，他看见有几个熟悉的身影从不远处经过。

　　“你好，新人。”是那个脾气不错的德国人，但奥利弗不记得他叫什么名字。

　　“你好。”  
　　  
　　奥利弗推开门，一股热气夹杂着异样的甜味扑面而来。他站在门口，对着床上靠在一起的两人耸了耸肩：“我是不是回来晚了？”他说，医生没有理他，反而是吉尔斯和他打了招呼，“没有，不过能不能拜托你把门关上，再拿一张新的床单过来？”奥利弗挑起了一边的眉毛，“爱使唤人的老家伙。”他抱怨着，但最后还是按照吉尔斯的要求做了。

　　在古斯塔夫的发情期前他们都会准备几张干净的床单备用——所有人都想晚上睡得好点，特别是在冬天。奥利弗将干燥的床单扔在床上，并顺手把那张湿透了的扔在洗衣筐里，他背对着古斯塔夫，内心翻滚着特别的情感。

　　他知道古斯塔夫不怎么喜欢自己，但很明显吉尔斯是他心仪的那一位，朱利安……他不清楚，总之古斯塔夫不会讨厌他，他们三个人谁都别想多占点便宜。如果能找到其他人就好了，有的时候他甚至会这么想。这种念头让奥利弗想要自己生自己的气，他从前不是个喜欢和别人分享的人，可现在他没有其他选择，要么一起来，要么滚远点——在这一点上，他选择了妥协，即使他的信仰无时无刻不在鞭策着他。

　　奥利弗脱下作战外套，以免在与古斯塔夫的身体接触时把他弄脏，omega在发情期间需要一个洁净的环境，为了古斯塔夫的身体健康，他不得不这样做。“还有多久。”“不是现在，距离第二次发情还有一段时间。”

　　“如果我早知道会是这样，不如回来晚一点。”奥利弗很想这么说，但他还是把话吞了进去，古斯塔夫看样子进入了短暂的浅眠，自己在这里说些讽刺的话总归不是很好。“嘘，让他睡一会。”吉尔斯侧了侧身子，示意奥利弗也躺上去。

　　“弗莱门特”

　　很可惜，奥利弗翻身上床的动作有些鲁莽，他在试图放下头部的过程中弄醒了古斯塔夫。“如果你叫我奥利弗，我会更高兴。”他不知道该说些什么。

　　吉尔斯只是躺在那里，他既没有说话也没有发火，而是用臂膀给予医生一个舒适的休息环境，这无疑是对奥利弗的一种暗示——该你了。此时的古斯塔夫侧躺着，正面无表情的直视着他。omega的第二次发情相对第一次而言会更加平缓，医生在奥利弗的面前没有展示出急切或是恳求的表情，但无疑他需要人去填满。奥利弗也直视着面前的这个omega，直到古斯塔夫握住了他的手腕。

　　“多谢。”奥利弗低声笑了笑，血脉喷张的力量随着手腕处的一小片皮肤爬满他的全身。他不会像吉尔斯或者朱利安那样小心翼翼，而是用力将他的医生摁倒，用牙齿咬上他的嘴唇。他空余的那只手向下爬去，在摸到古斯塔夫半硬的阴茎时不轻不重地拍了拍。

　　“你在干什么？！”他知道古斯塔夫察觉到了异常，于是用手遮住了他的视线。“一个小玩意。”——那是根细绳，是奥利弗从旧床单上捡来的，他将绳子藏在左手心里，并找准机会将它系在古斯塔夫阴茎的根部。他前几天无意看见几个干员围在一起翻绳，一截小小的细绳在他们的手里变化出不同的形状，于是奥利弗跑过去学了几招，他现在已经可以熟练地用单手系一个可调整大小的活扣了。

　　吉尔斯抬了抬眼皮，没有做出反应，奥利弗和他保证过，自己不会做出什么过于出格的事。这是他们保持内部和谐的秘诀，朱利安也知道。

　　奥利弗把绳子另一端系在自己的小指上，十指在古斯塔夫大腿内部的皮肤上轻轻滑动。他俯下身子，朝后退了一小步，将古斯塔夫的阴茎整根含入——不久前才射过一次的阴茎有些敏感，在进入奥利弗口腔的那一刻产生了小幅度的跳动，古斯塔夫急喘了一声，随后抓紧了床单。

　　“有些突然了是吗？”奥利弗嘴里几乎要被占满，他含糊不清地说着一些下流话，“我对自己的技术很自信，这一点我觉得你应该知道。”“唔……”奥利弗深吸一口气，将喉咙收紧，使口中除了阴茎以外充满空气，他转动的喉咙不断撞击着古斯塔夫的茎头，有如吸盘般灵活且柔软的口腔内壁服侍着阴茎，让他有一种精液逆流的错觉。奥利弗做的十分卖力，他在口交的过程中一直观察着古斯塔夫的脸色，注视着他在每一个动作下涌动的情潮。

　　“你……奥利弗，你没有必要这样。”古斯塔夫觉得自己的阴茎就要爆炸了，奥利弗的口腔就像被注入了灵魂，它无时无刻不在寻找并撩拨着他的痛点，每一次都让古斯塔夫濒临高潮。“为什么不呢？”奥利弗将阴茎吐出，近距离看着那根沾满自己唾液的肉棒，“你不喜欢吗？我是说这样不好吗？”

　　奥利弗在小指上注入了一点点力量，成功让那个活结合拢，完美地卡住古斯塔夫的阴茎根部。

　　这样就没办法自行射精了，这是奥利弗的一个新的想法。

　　“完美。”奥利弗看起来挺高兴，他忍不住吹了个简短的口哨，“古斯塔夫，你看起来就像个……”他没有说下去，因为古斯塔夫软绵绵地蹬了他一脚，给了他一个警告。“好吧。”他把小指从细绳中抽出，双手牢牢抓住医生的腰，他只用腿就褪下了裤子，坚硬的阴茎在内裤里蓄势待发。

　　第二次发情最终来临，古斯塔夫在感到奥利弗将手指伸进后穴的时候又一次流出了液体，他知道自己的身下就像发了洪水，又甜又腻的气息不断从身后溢出来，淋得奥利弗满手都是。奥利弗丝毫没有在意这个，他的手指就像两条灵活的蛇，毫无预兆且没有一点受阻，熟练地从穴口钻进去，再打开古斯塔夫甬道里的每一处开关，最后在前列腺停住。奥利弗没有选择再向前进，他知道古斯塔夫的生殖腔就在不远的地方，他不想用手指去触摸那里。

　　奥利弗小心地剥下自己被前列腺液打湿的内裤，碰了碰硬邦邦的阴茎，带上安全套后把它送进了早就准备好的甬道之中。登时，两人同时倒吸一口气，可能是因为射精受到限制，古斯塔夫把他的阴茎咬得更紧，原本就在高潮边缘徘徊的医生无法忍受身体前后所带来的双重压力，之前休息中积攒起来的一点力量被瞬间抽空。他把精神放缓，集中精力感受奥利弗的抽插。

　　他和吉尔斯性格不一样，阴茎的形状，喜爱的攻击姿势也不一样，奥利弗每一次进入都会准确地撞上前列腺，而前列腺带来的刺激就像尖利的箭，几乎要将古斯塔夫戳穿，他紧闭双眼，从喉咙里冒出几声迷乱的呻吟。奥利弗在医生完全卸下警备之后离开了他的侧腰，他在两人身体保持相连的时候将古斯塔夫翻过来，着迷地亲吻着他的后背。古斯塔夫隆起的肩胛骨就像还未成熟的翅膀，奥利弗很喜欢盯着那里仔细看，他在教堂里看过一些有关天使的画像，毫无例外，祂们的身后都有着又宽又大的翅膀。

　　“求你……慢一点，奥利弗！”古斯塔夫在奥利弗的身下大叫着，扫荡一切神志的快感侵袭了他，几次奥利弗的阴茎都擦过了生殖腔的入口，那是种恐怖的感觉，古斯塔夫觉得自己就要被甜蜜与痛苦撕碎，浑身每个毛孔都在散发着omega的特有的信息素，这股力量也将奥利弗折磨得不轻。

　　“你以为我不想？”奥利弗的灵魂就要被眼前这个omega扯出体外了，他现在满脑子都是一些有关教义或者其他乱七八糟的东西，但他完全没有把那些东西放在心上。 奥利弗抓着医生的脖子，强忍住去咬腺体的冲动——这几乎是他全部的自制力了，他凑近了一些，在古斯塔夫的耳边小声问道：

　　“古斯塔夫，我是谁？”

　　古斯塔夫的意识有些涣散，他正处于第二次情潮的关键时期，根本没有心思听奥利弗在耳朵边上的胡言乱语。

　　“古斯塔夫，你说对了我就让你射，怎么样？”说着，奥利弗拉了拉那根浸满了体液的细绳，只是简单的一个小动作，但这在古斯塔夫看来就像是有人站在天堂的边沿，对着深陷地狱泥潭自己的轻声诱惑。

　　“弗莱门特！奥利弗•弗莱门特！”古斯塔夫也不知道自己在说些什么，他紧紧抓住吉尔斯的手，试图向身边的这个人求救，让他把自己救出欲望的深潭。吉尔斯回握过去，用自己手掌给予古斯塔夫一些安定的力量。“你说对了，给你奖励。”

　　下一秒，奥利弗松开了那根系紧的绳子，指腹在阴茎的头部轻轻拂过——古斯塔夫发誓这是第一次自己叫的这么大声，他在意识到这一点时捂住了嘴巴，但还是控制不住地在床上翻滚，他的脚踝在床单上用力碾过，最终被吉尔斯小心地抓住。就在这时，奥利弗站在低处接住他，强迫古斯塔夫与自己唇舌交缠，他们发狠似地吻住对方，就像那上面长出了什么蜜一样甜的东西。

　　奥利弗放任自己射在了安全套里，他抽出阴茎，把灌满精液的套子扔在地上，双手抚遍古斯塔夫流汗后黏湿的身体。就在这时，他看见吉尔斯也动了，他没有和刚才一样躺着，而是撑起身体，给了古斯塔夫脸颊一个轻飘飘的吻。古斯塔夫发出了小猫一样的哼哼，脸上浮现了一丝微笑，似乎是提前预知到了吉尔斯会再一次加入操干自己的行列。

　　直到现在，奥利弗才意识到自己其实是有些嫉妒吉尔斯的，他和古斯塔夫亲密且紧紧相连的关系是自己没办法到达的。他猜到古斯塔夫射精时想的并不是自己，但没关系，他也分心了。

　　他知道古斯塔夫更喜欢吉尔斯，但这也没关系，最起码在此时，他和吉尔斯是平等的。


End file.
